German Offenlegungsschrift No. 4,324,766 discloses a measuring of the height of a cutting table of for instance a combine harvester by means of ultrasound. This known measuring method is encumbered with the draw-back that possible crops on the surface of the ground can cause undesired reflections and attenuation, which to a considerable degree makes the measuring difficult.